


Bargaining

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Innuendo, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to re-enact one more part of the pizzaman and the babysitter and makes a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining

      "No, Clarence." Meg tucked one leg up over the other and reclined back before taking a long, deep pull of whiskey. She coughed when it went down too fast and thumped herself on the chest a few times. When she saw his face turned toward her, she frowned. "No. Not happening."  
    The angel looked put out. "Why not?"  
   "Just no."  
   "But…" He waved a hand in the air and the gesture caught her attention. Castiel looked more than a little befuddled. "You did say you wished to 'move furniture' which I took as an invitation to reenact the pizza man video."  
    "I did." She looked down at the pair of torn lace panties still hitched around her hips. "And we did. A plus for you, treetopper. We destroyed half the room in the process. I've got the marks to prove it and so do you."  
      "But!" He held up his hand as if to prove a point and leaned over. "We didn't do everything as perfectly."  
    She arched a brow. "Are you coming on to me, Castiel?"  
    Blue eyes rolled about a little. "I was merely considering the first five minutes of the video that I remember. We didn't do that."  
   "No, we tried that." Meg set down her bottle of whiskey and sat up against the headboard. "You almost choked me when you lost whatever angel control you had left over."  
   "You surprised me. I didn't realize it would… feel… that way," Castiel admitted, looking at his lap as if to scold his vessel's body.   
   "What way?" The demon couldn't resist as he looked nervously at the ceiling.  
   "I did not intend to thrust as deeply as I did. But I did stop when I heard you choking."  
   "Ugh." Meg shook her head. "Way to point out my failures."  
   "I thought it was nice of you to try, Meg. But maybe I was too enthusiastic the first time." He shuffled a little closer on the bed. With only the sheet covering his lap and his tie still dangling from one wrist, he made an obscene looking angel. One Meg had enjoyed for the better part of the night and she did like how sex looked on him. He caught her leering at his body and shrugged a shoulder.  "It simply… felt nice."  
   "Just nice?" She arched an eyebrow and watched his hand slide over the rumpled sheets to touch her foot.  
   "Exceptional. Until you started to choke. Then it felt strange." His eyes left the arch of her foot to meet her gaze. "You aren't hurt because of it?"  
    She had to roll her eyes then. "No, Clarence. Failing at giving head is more of an ego bruise than anything else."  
   "My head wasn't involved though," he started and at her look he nodded. "Ah, I see. That was another way for describing oral sex."  
   "You know, you make it sound any more clinical and I'll assume you didn't like it. Any of it."  
    He bristled, actually bristled like a bird ruffling its feathers. "I made my appreciation known quite loudly. Remember? The people next door ordered us to be quiet. I just thought that maybe further experimentation might be needed. I know what to expect and I have more control now."  
   "Fast learner, huh?" Meg snarked and he nodded.  
   "In between other remarks and the moaning of my name, you yourself did say that I was a natural."  
    Meg let her head fall back with a hard thud into the headboard. "For Hell's sake, Cas, if you want another round just fucking say it."   
     "Well I would like to try…."  
     "I'm just not giving you a blow job another whirl. My throat hurts when you hit the back of it." She looked down to see him giving her something vaguely like puppy eyes and automatically her irritation grew. "Not happening. What's in it for me if you start choking me with your angel sword again?"  
    He caught the meaning easily. "Well…"  
    His hands traced up her thigh and parted her legs gently.   
     "I would return the favour."  
    Meg stared at him, seeing him staring at the scrap of lace covering between her thighs. He flicked his tongue out over his rough lips and then his eyes darted up at her.  
     "It only seems fair."  
    The hands stroking her thighs slid under the waist of her panties and began to slowly tug them down. Meg arched her hips up to help him, not wanting to look away as he bent his head and blew a warm stream of air against where she was wet. He was only a few inches away from touching her with that clever mouth that knew a hundred incantations to burn her out. The danger of it still sent a bit of a thrill up her spine.  
    Almost playfully, the hands on her thighs curved under her ass and slid her down a little so she was exposed, legs thrown open.  
     "Do we have a deal?" he asked as if he was bartering for souls, not for the luxury of tasting her in exchange for pleasure. Meg exhaled slowly, calming a strange flutter of anticipation as she saw the determination in the look he was giving her, and slowly lifted her legs to drape over his shoulders. Castiel's hair was soft when she reached down to wrap her fingers in it, tugging him down.  
    "We'll see how you do. Now shut up and get to work."  
    The agreeable moan he gave was muffled by her thighs as his tongue began to tease her and Meg lay back with a pleased smirk.   
  



End file.
